grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartia Willowgrave
Cartia Willowgrave, formerly Cartia Williams, is a Forsaken priest who was once the daughter of a farmer and a sister of the Tirisfal Monastery, living a life of faith and trust in the kingdom she believed in. History Cartia Williams was born on a farm in the outskirts of Brill, Tirisfal Glades. Her father and mother were both farmers and well-known followers of the light, fiercely dedicated to the human customs of the region. Throughout Cartia's young life she grew more and more interested in becoming a priestess and joining the Tirisfal Monastery instead of inheriting her family's farm. Cartia was a quick learner and earned her place as an apprentice when she was a teenager, solidifying her resolve in her dream. Excelling as a healer, Cartia would return home every day to tell her proud parents about her growing achievements in the monastery on behalf of the small family. The support from her parents meant everything to her, and it served to increase her dedication to the light and her studies. A few years later, Cartia's younger siblings, Mina and Joshua, were born. Unfortunately, however, her mother passed away in childbirth. Nearly on her own, she raised her twin siblings while juggling her duties as a budding priestess. While their father provided, he was almost always tending to the wheat fields and the animals, too busy and steeped in grief to spend time with his children. While Cartia cared immensely for her younger siblings, life slowly began to go downhill. Rumours spread in the years after she reached adulthood that Prince Arthas had gone mad and a plague was slowly beginning to consume the human regions of the Northern Eastern Kingdoms. She urged her father to be careful when harvesting the grain that would feed so many of Lordaeron's citizens, but she could not stop the ruin of the kingdom she loved so dearly. Cartia's entire family died from plagued grain only to be raised into the scourge army. Even further stricken with grief and guilt, Cartia realised that no matter what she tried, she couldn't stop the spreading death. Underneath a willow tree on the shores of Lordamere Lake, Cartia took her own life. While her faith in the light was never shaken, Cartia wanted more than anything to quell the knowledge of her failures to both her family and the country that relied on the grain her farm provided. Still, it did not stop Cartia from following in the footsteps of so many before her, raised into undeath from her grave under the willow tree. Cartia's magic was twisted and deformed with void and shadows until the moment she was freed from the grasp of the Lich King. While she now serves Sylvanas loyally in return for the freedom of her mind, Cartia's guilt from life has remained and motivated her to try and turn her magic back to the way it was and provide better second chances for those she could not save before. Personality In life, Cartia's complete dedication to the light kept her from forming proper bonds with people outside of her family. She was empathetic and caring, but never took the time to have true friends or even romance. She was shy but kind, passionate and hopeful. In death, Cartia's faith had wavered after her magic was twisted into shadow, leaving her with little self-esteem and senses of self-preservation. The more light magic that returns to her hands, the more it pains her, but she puts all of her power into helping others rather than focusing on her own comfort in undeath. Cartia hopes one day that she will be able to make friends and perhaps find bonds that she never made while she was alive. Category:Forsaken Category:Priest